The Mental Hospital
The mental hospital is a renown institution where Azusa gets sent to in chapter 16. According to Luna, people across all over the world are sent there to get help. The only known staff member is Tatsuya Himawari. Patients * Azusa as of chapter 16. She is supposed to stay for a few days * Hitomi Styles, sent here a month ago * Luna Moon * Esther Darkfeather * Shatter Nymphnight * Conchita Fuentes * Yami Yagami, already allowed to leave but wanted to stay with Shatter * Masahiko Kurusu in chapter 19 and 20; it's never revealed why he was supposed to stay there. Building The building is stated to have ten floors. Hitomi's room is on the second floor, while Azusa's and presumably Masahiko's are on the sixth floor. The hallways have dark red walls and a gray floor. The patients' rooms however are much more individual, as one can tell from the chapter images that show them. Azusa's room has beige walls and a small bookshelf, Masahiko's room seems to have a light grey for its color and Hitomi's room has pink walls and a blue floor, while presumably also possessing the luxury of a tv and a dvd player, as the protagonists watch DVD after forging plans to escape. Shatter's room is the only room that actually gets a description in canon. It has black walls filled with various posters of Death Note, Tokyo Ghoul, Visual Kei and "Emo Band". Azusa remarks that she didn't know some of the bands because they are british. Furthermore the room harbors a black boom box. The cafeteria has white to beige walls, most likely depending on the lightning, and has big gray tables that fit at least twelve people. There's also some tables equipped with computer for patients to contact their loved ones with or watch youtube videos. The kitchen of the facility is available to use for anyone, although a staff member will check up regularly on patients occupying themselves with cooking. The room itself has light yellow walls and bright, ice blue kitchen counters, as well as oven and a fridge. Possibly there's also a big storage to provide all kinds of ingredients a patient would need for cooking, or the staff actually bought all things needed for chocolate beforehand because of Valentine's Day. Safety The safety rules are initially very strict, opting to put Azusa in an albeit loose straitjacket. However, they allow their patients to wander around as much as they please and don't intervene when the yakuza shows up for the first time. They treat Masahiko equally strict as Azusa when they try to restrain him, but after that they leave him pretty much be (and in the hands of Kimmy). After his escape they further increase their safety measures, positioning with tasers equipped security guards in the building; they still allow their patients as much freedom as before and don't intervene with their activity. As is shown in the Valentine's Special, the patients may be allowed to go out for short trips if accompanied by a supervising aide. Trivia * Since Hitomi's room is on the second floor, it's unknown what she was doing on the sixth floor's hallway upon Azusa's arrival. Maybe the cafeteria is somewhere between there and Hitomi wanted to go there? We may never know * The coloring of Hitomi's room may be a reference to the game Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc in which every character resides in a room with that exact coloring * Since the hospital has no official name, fans have nicknamed it 心の快復 (Kokoro no Kaifuku, Recovery of the mind) or 心理の回復病院 (Shinri no Kaifuku Byou'in, mental rehabilitation hospital) * The mental ward arc that took place in this institute lasted from chapter 16 to chapter 23, with chapter 24 showing the aftermath and where the other patients will live. The arc basically started with the presumed death of Akira, while it ends (or comes to a conclusion) when she's revealed to be alive. Category:Location Category:Institute